Piercing
by Shuichi-Shindou
Summary: Nuova Sasu/Naru, ^_^ xò anke sta voltaniente lemon -_-;;


***Piercing***  
  
Serie: Naruto  
  
Pair: SasuXNaru  
  
Rating: AU/Pg13  
  
Disclaimer: ... i personaggi... bla bla bla bla... miei... bla bla .... Sensei Kishimoto...bla bla bla... bla bla bla... bla bla bla bla... bla bla bla bla...  
  
Sasuke: Ke sono tutti questi bla bla? °_°  
  
Vege: nulla ^_^;;  
  
Kishimoto: Ho un sospetto... *Il sensei prende un traduttore 'bla bla/ Italiano' e traduce il tutto*  
  
I personaggi DI QUESTA FANFIC SONO miei MA IL Sensei Kishimoto ME LI HA FREGATI SENZA PERMESSO E NON RICEVO UN CENTESIMO DA LUI KE LI 'SFRUTTA'  
  
Kishimoto: è___________________é   
  
Vege: OPS ^^'' chissà xkè, ma mi becca sempre...  
  
Note: L'idea mi è venuta dopo aver letto il 4° numero di Fruits Basket in cui Hatsu se la prendeva col presidente dell'associazione studentesca... XD sono morta dal ridere...(preciso ke stà cosa non c'entra molto con la Fanfic^^'')  
  
Note2: all'inizio volevo utilizzare questa idea x una ff su un'altro manga, poi mi sono decisa ad applicarla a Naruto ^_^  
  
Note3: Credo ke alcuni xsonaggi appariranno un pò OCC ^^'  
  
Note4: Ho letto il manga di Naruto fino al 4° numero , quindi nella ff appariranno anke altri personaggi oltre Naruto, Sakura e Sasuke.(spero ke il 5° esca prestooo *_*)  
  
Note5(è l'ultima, promesso^^''):l'ho scritta in 10 minuti mentre mi riascoltavo il disco di 'Olmo & Friends'(quello della Gialappa's) uscito qualke anno fà, quindi non è ke sia così bellina^^''nn facevo altro ke cantare mentre la buttavo giù( "...e dimmi cosa pensi di meeeeeeeee.... KE SEI UNA MERD*, INEQUIVOCABILMENTE ..."^_^;;;;)  
  
Note6(emhh... questa è veramente l'ultima^^'): la dedico a tutte le ragazze ke hanno letto le mie ff di Naruto su Fanfiction.net e le hanno commentate( °_° pensate ke nn erano solo ragazze italiane, ma anke straniere! forse proprio x questo mi dicevano ke erano belle, xkè nn capivano bene l'italiano^.^;; x mi fortuna... grazie ankora!^X^)  
  
---  
  
Anno 2003, 1 aprile.  
  
Sasuke Uchiha, studente di una della più rinomate scuole del Giappone, è alle prese col suo primo giorno di scuola del secondo anno.  
  
Pov Sasuke  
  
Che palle... oggi ci sarà la cerimonia di inserimento per i nuovi studenti del primo anno e io sono stato costretto dal direttore ad essere uno degli organizzatori.  
  
Sinceramente avrei preferito dirgli di non essere minimamente interessato alla cosa però , per evitare sue scenate isteriche, ho accettato.  
  
Sembra infatti che molti, in questa scuola, abbiano stima nei miei confronti, anche se il motivo di tutto questo non mi è ancora chiaro... forse è dovuto al fatto che appartengo ad una delle famiglie più famose e soprattutto ricche del Giappone e questo fà si che loro siano tutti cagnolini ammaestrati pronti a fare qualsiasi cosa pur di mettermi in vetrina.  
  
Io però non ho mai approfittato della mia posizione privilegiata, anzi, di solito mi comporto in modo freddo e scorbutico con tutti per levarmi un pò di dosso queste 'zecche', ma sembrano non fare caso al mio carattere, per loro è importante solo l'aura di potere e denaro che aleggia intorno a me.   
  
Per mia fortuna riesco a defilarmi da questo luogo pieno di gente starnazzante e me ne vado diretto sul retro della scuola... a quest'ora non dovrebbe esserci nessuno quindi sarei libero di starmene in santa pace per un pò.  
  
Purtroppo, diversamente dalle mie previsioni, sul retro incontro un gruppo di professori capeggiati dal preside che mi invitano a partecipare alla festa in programma questa sera per inaugurare il nuovo anno scolastico...  
  
E io che quest'anno pensavo di svignarmela, invece sono di nuovo costretto ad andarci per non deludere le loro aspettative, come se mi importasse qualcosa di deluderli... lo faccio solo per rovinare l'immagine di bravo ragazzo col la quale mi identificano.  
  
Rispondo loro con il mio solito falso sorriso di circostanza accettando la proposta e li supero senza voltarmi, allontanandomi velocemente in direzione della mia classe.  
  
Finalmente riesco a trovare la pace tanto agognata, anche se purtroppo dura molto poco visto il termine della cerimonia di presentazione e il conseguente ritorno in classe degli studenti.  
  
Dai discorsi tenuti durante le pause tra una lezione e l'altra, ho capito che tra i nuovi iscritti ce ne sono di molto interessanti, almeno secondo i pareri femminili.  
  
Quando le lezioni finiscono, come al solito, ad attendermi fuori dal cancello c'è una limosine nera e bianca pronta a riportarmi a casa.  
  
Durante il tragitto mi soffermo a pensare alla festa... forse non dovrei andarci, in fondo ci sono già stato l'anno scorso e non mi sono divertito per niente, l'unica cosa che ricordo è della musica da schifo e le ragazzine raggruppate intorno a me in cerca di un mio sorriso rivolto loro.  
  
Al mio arrivo espongo il problema a mia madre e lei, invece di sostenere la tesi del proprio figlio, si mette in testa di farmi vestire da damerino per essere il ragazzo più affascinante della festa.  
  
Avrei fatto meglio a non dirgli nulla... almeno ora non mi ritroverei in questo negozio di vestiti con mia madre tutta trepidante in attesa dell'abito che sarò costretto ad indossare.  
  
Quando finalmente lei sembra convinta delle scelte riesco ad uscire da questa gabbia di matti , con indosso un completo color blu notte(mia madre dice che questo colore mi dona tantissimo), una camicia di seta del colore dell'avorio e delle scarpe (STRETTISSIME) di pelle nera, super lucide... sembro proprio uno di quei signori inglesi d'alta società... e io dovrei presentarmi alla festa così?  
  
La mamma sembra convinta di si ... cosa non si farebbe per render felice il proprio genitore?  
  
Così cerco di abituarmi all'idea di questo ORRENDO vestito e mi metto il cuore in pace.  
  
Come se tutto questo non bastasse lei rincara la dose facendomi indossare anche dei piccoli gemelli d'oro a forma di ventaglio che, a suo giudizio, sono perfetti per terminare l'opera.  
  
Quando finalmente sembra soddisfatta del tutto del risultato mi accompagna alla festa augurandomi di divertirmi durante la serata.  
  
Io rispondo con un piccolo cenno della testa e mi eclisso tra la folla di studenti che già riempe la stanza dove si terrà il ricevimento.  
  
Durante il mio passaggio noto molti sguardi posarsi su di me, lo sapevo avrei attirato l'attenzione con stò 'coso' indosso!  
  
Cerco un angolo appartato in cui sedermi, e dove passerò le prossime ore evitando il più possibile il contatto con altri esseri umani.  
  
Purtroppo per me, i soliti 'leccapiedi' si fiondano sulla sua preda(che sarei io) sommergendomi di complimenti per l'abbigliamento .  
  
Molte ragazze mi chiedono di ballare ma io rifiuto ogni loro offerta con la scusa delle scarpe troppo strette per muoveri.  
  
E' ormai passata più di un'ora, il divano è molto comodo e io stò per addormentarmi cullato da questa dolce musica lenta quando una mano mi sfiora il viso inducendomi ad aprire gli occhi di scatto.  
  
(°_° lo stò facendo troppo uguale a Ru di carattere^^'' sorry, deformazione professionale^^'''''''NdVege)  
  
Davanti a me c'è una persona di cui non riesco a vedere bene il viso per via della penombra della sala, che mi invita al centro della pedana di ballo.  
  
Non sò neanche io perchè, ma la mia bocca risponde automaticamente un SI, sento qualcosa che mi lega a questa misteriosa persona, anche se non sò cosa.  
  
Una mano si impadronisce della mia, e solo allora, grazie alla stretta possente e sicura, riesco a capire che si tratta di un ragazzo...  
  
UN RAGAZZO?  
  
IO STò PER BALLARE CON UN RAGAZZO IN MEZZO A UN SACCO DI GENTE E...  
  
...e ... non me ne frega niente di ciò che potrebbero pensare ...  
  
Questo mio pensiero mi stupisce da subito, poi però smetto di pensare quando le sue mani si poggiano leggere sulle mie spalle e le nostre anche vengono a contatto e incominciano a oscillare prima a destra, poi a sinistra.  
  
I miei bracci sono ancora dritti, lungo il mio corpo, ma, facendomi coraggio, li faccio scivolare sulla sua vita cingendogliela.  
  
Nessuno sembra accorgersi della mia presenza in pista, e di questo devo ringraziare l'oscurità che la avvolge in questo momento.  
  
Continuiamo nel nostro sfiorarci per quasi tutta la canzone, quando poi il ragazzo misterioso avverte che la fine è quasi giunta, avvicina le sue labbra alle mie e le copre con le proprie.  
  
Io rimango sconvolto da questo gesto, ma soprattutto sono sconvolto del fatto che io non respinga subito il suo corpo, anzi lo lascio fare rimanendo immobile al suo tocco.  
  
Avverto la lingua penetrare nella mia bocca e percorrerla in tutta la sua ampiezza, accarezzare la mia con un movimento sensuale che non mi fà più capire nulla.  
  
Mi ritrovo a rispondere con impeto al bacio e solo allora mi accorgo che sulla sua lingua c'è qualcosa... credo si tratti di uno di quei pearcing tanto di moda in questo momento, il che rende ancor più eccitante il bacio, non credevo che un oggetto così inutile fosse in realtà così sexy.  
  
Il bacio si interrompe nel momento in cui la musica termina e io non faccio in tempo ad aprire gli occhi che, davanti a me, la figura scompare rimanendo di lui solo il profumo che ho addosso e il suo sapore nella mia bocca.  
  
Rimango imbambolato al centro della stanza per circa cinque minuti senza accennare un minimo movimento e questo non fà altro che concentrare tutti gli sguardi degli occupanti della sala su di me.  
  
All'improvviso mi risveglio dal torpore di poco prima e, senza guardare nessuno, mi diriggo verso l'uscita... sento qualcuno dire di avermi visto ballare con un altro ragazzo e poi avverto gli sguardi dubbiosi posarsi su di me come per cercare una risposta ad una domanda di cui neanche io sò la risoluzione.  
  
Perchè cavolo ho accettato di ballare con quel tipo?  
  
Ora a mente fredda sò di aver fatto una grande cazzata, giuro che se mai lo dovrò rincontrare gli darò un bel pugno sulla faccia però ... ora che ci penso non sò neanche che viso abbia, l'unico particolare a cui posso far riferimento e quel pearcing e di certo non è molto!  
  
... Meglio se dimentico tutto quanto, farò finta che nulla sia mai accaduto questa sera!  
  
Prendo il mio cellulare e compongo il numero per richiamare la mia limusine che , dopo 10 minuti, è già parcheggiata davanti alla scuola.  
  
Al mio rientro a casa mia madre cerca di sapere di più della festa ma io gli nego ogni spiegazione affermando di essere molto stanco così lei si rassegna e mi lascia andare a letto senza altre pressioni.  
  
Inutile dire che la notte l'ho passata insonne visto i sogni poco casti di me e del misterioso ragazzo intenti in 'attività fisiche' molto faticose.  
  
La mattina arriva come una salvezza per me, dopo la notte contornata di questi 'incubi' finalmente potrò distrarmi a scuola.  
  
L'inizio non è dei migliori, visto la miriade di ragazze che si accalcano intorno a me per chiedermi spiegazioni sul ragazzo con cui ho ballato la sera scorsa... se non bastassero i sogni che già faccio, ci mancano solo loro a ricordarmelo...  
  
Vengo salvato in extremis dal mio migliore amico, Gaara, che mi porta lontano da queste assatanate, e mi dice di volermi presentare dei suoi amici iscritti quest'anno a scuola.  
  
Mentre mi avvicino noto il gruppetto formato da cinque persone;  
  
Lui me li presenta uno ad uno.  
  
Se ricordo bene i loro nomi dovrebbero essere Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Rock Lee e Naruto.  
  
Proprio quest'ultimo è quello che mi ha colpito di più, quando ci siamo stretti la mano mi sembrava di conoscerlo già, però non mi sembra una faccia conosciuta.  
  
E' un pò più basso di me, ha capelli di un biondo chiaro corti e dritti sulla testa, tra di essi c'è un paio di occhiali, insomma nulla di particolare, però ho avuto come una sensazione di dejavù...  
  
Noto che la ragazza di nome Sakura mi fissa con insistenza, spero che anche lei non si metta a sbavare per me come le altre... mi rivolto verso il ragazzo di prima e vedo che lancia al mio indirizzo sguardi di puro odio, forse ho capito, a lui piace questa ragazzina ed è geloso.  
  
Beh, a me non frega nulla di quel che lui pensa, se lui mi odia io lo odierò a mia volta...   
  
La campanella interrompe il mio studio accurato delle persone che mi sono davanti, e ci dividiamo per andare ognuno nella nostra classe.  
  
Durante la settimana che segue il giorno della festa i miei pensieri sono sempre incentrati sul ragazzo misterioso... anche se non voglio ancora ammetterlo a me stesso, non riesco a dimenticarlo, e ora sò anche il perchè:  
  
Forse non mi è così indifferente come la maggior parte delle persone, però per confermare questa mia ipotesi ho bisogno di vederlo ancora una volta, per chiarire i miei sentimenti verso di lui.  
  
Di esser gay me ne ero accorto già da tempo, visto il mio inesistente interesse verso il sesso opposto.  
  
Però non credo di essere ancora pronto per ammettere di essermi innamorato di qualcuno di cui non conosco neanche il viso.  
  
Devo trovarlo!  
  
Però non sò da dove partire... mhhh, certo potrei chiedere in giro se qualcuno conosce qualche ragazzo con dei pearcing.  
  
Mi vengono indicati svariati nomi, ma nessuno sembra avere il fisico longilineo che ricordavo, penso che questa ricerca non otterrà mai risultati.  
  
Mentre ero preso nelle mie considerazioni avverto dei passi dietro di me e voltandomi vedo Naruto che mi viene incontro.  
  
In questa ultima settimana non ci siamo parlati molto, soprattutto a causa della sua gelosia nei confronti di Sakura.  
  
"Ciao Sasuke..."  
  
Eh?  
  
Da quando mi chiama per nome?  
  
Non credevo neanche lo ricordasse...  
  
"... oggi sei più strano del solito, qualcosa non và?"  
  
... non posso crederci, nessuno si è accorto della mia crescente ansia a causa di questa situazione, solo lui sembra essersene reso conto...   
  
"No, niente."  
  
Gli rispondo un pò sgarbatamente, anche se non ne avevo intenzione, però se mi metto a chiaccherare perdo tempo per la mia importante ricerca.  
  
"Sò che stai mentendo..."  
  
??  
  
"...se hai bisogno di aiuto io sono quì"  
  
E sorride... è la prima volta che lo fà al mio indirizzo e il mio cuore perde un battito... è molto bello quando sorride...così solare...  
  
Acc... ma che stò facendo?  
  
Faccio apprezzamenti su un'altro ragazzo senza neanche aver chiarito i sentimenti con l'altro...  
  
Distolgo lo sguardo e me ne vado, sento che se rimanessi qui con lui potrebbe succede qualcosa di irreparabile.  
  
Lui però non demorde e mi segue affiancandomi nella camminata, un silenzio irreale ci circonda, come se la natura avesse deciso di fermarsi tutta nello stesso istante.  
  
"Provi qualcosa per Sakura?"  
  
Lui rompe il silenzio con questa domanda, e io stò per scoppiare a ridere, ma mi trattengo per non sembrare troppo irrispettoso nei suoi confronti...  
  
"Non provo nulla per lei Naruto."  
  
Un sospiro gli sfugge dalle labbra, come sospettavo lui è innamorato di lei, e questo incrina per un attimo il mio cuore, anche se non ne capisco il motivo.  
  
"... anzi..." continuo io "Ti dirò anche un'altra cosa, io in realtà sono Gay."  
  
E' la prima volta che lo ammetto davanti a persone estranee e devo dire che per me è come una liberazione...  
  
Lo sento irrigidirsi alla risposta e si ferma all'istante, guardandomi da dietro le spalle.  
  
"Che c'è? Non ti piacciono le persone con gusti sessuali diversi da i tuoi? Eppure dovresti essere contento così Sakura sarà tutta tua..."  
  
Non ne capisco il motivo, ma queste parole fuoriescono dalla mia bocca come veleno, perchè sono così 'acido' nei suoi confronti?  
  
Lo vedo sussultare e poi rimuginare su qualcosa... sembra indeciso sul da farsi, io intanto mi allontano ma lui mi afferra per una spalla e mi volta verso di lui.  
  
"Sasuke ho saputo che stai cercando in giro dei ragazzi con il pearcing sulla lingua... beh, io volevo dirti che sò chi è il ragazzo incontrato alla festa e che tu stai cercando con insistenza."  
  
Come fà a sapere che io stò cercando il ragazzo della festa, non l'ho detto a nessuno oltre che a Gaara...   
  
QUELLO SPIONE!!  
  
Appena lo becco lo faccio fuori!  
  
Perchè cavolo non tiene mai la bocca chiusa?  
  
Comunque non mi lascio sfuggire l'occasione di sapere il nome del ragazzo misterioso quindi gli chiedo chi sia, ma lui non risponde anzi mi dice che prima di rivelarmelo deve essere sicuro su cosa io voglio dire a quel ragazzo e del perchè lo cerco.  
  
Io non sò cosa dire, ma poi la risposta mi esce da sola.  
  
"Voglio chiarire i miei sentimenti...solo incontrandolo potrò finalmente capire cosa mi lega realmente a quel ragazzo per cui ho perso la testa dopo un solo bacio."  
  
Lui non dice nulla, mi dà solo un'ora e un luogo dove potrò finalmente incontrarlo.  
  
"Alle 15 davanti alla tua classe, gli dirò di aspetterti lì, và bene?"  
  
"Ok" rispondo subito, e lui se ne và dopo avermi fatto un cenno con la mano...  
  
Il mio cuore mi grida di fermarlo, ma il mio corpo non si muove, perchè mai dovrei fermarlo?  
  
Presto incontrerò l'uomo dei miei sogni quindi non devo distrarmi pensando a Naruto.  
  
Cammino attraverso il giardino finchè non scorgo, steso su di esso, la familiare capigliatura rossiccia di Gaara... proprio lui cercavo, ora me la paga questo spione!  
  
"Ehy, spione, come và?"  
  
Lui sembra sorpreso dalla mia presenza e sobbalza rizzandosi in piedi.  
  
"Non farlo mai più , mi hai fatto prendere un colpo Sasuke!"  
  
"Scusa SPIONE."  
  
"Spione? ma che cavolo dici?"  
  
"... solo la verità... a chi altro hai detto il mio segreto?"  
  
"Che segreto scusa?"  
  
"Quello del ragazzo della festa..." Fà lo gnorri, il signorino...  
  
"Ah, ho capito... comunque ti sbagli, io non l'ho detto a nessuno, non sono uno spione come tu affermi e dovresti saperlo!"  
  
E' vero, pensandoci lui non ha mai tradito la mia fiducia, perchè dovrebbe farlo ora?  
  
"... ma allora da chi l'ha saputo?"  
  
"Di chi parli?" mi chiede lui ma la mia mente ha un'illuminazione... forse Naruto è... sò che potrei sbagliarmi, ma se fosse veramente così sarebbe fantastico!  
  
Mi metto a correre verso la direzione prima presa da Naruto e lo trovo intento a scartabellare in un mucchio di fotocopie.  
  
Lo fisso dalla soglia dell'aula e lui sembra accorgersene e quando i nostri occhi vengono a contatto sento il mio cuore scoppiare... ora ne sono sicuro, io lo amo;  
  
Anche se scopro che l'uomo misterioso non è lui io amo Naruto Uzumaki e non l'uomo senza volto.  
  
"Sasuke che c'è? hai forse cambiato idea sull'ora dell'incontro?"  
  
"Si... ho cambiato idea..."  
  
E mentre dico queste parole mi avvicino a lui, quasi a sfiorarlo...  
  
Lui mi guarda con un'espressione confusa negli occhi, e io agisco prima che possa aggiungere qualcos'altro.  
  
Lo bacio all'improvviso, un lieve sfiorare di labbra.  
  
"Ho cambiato idea..." continuo" non voglio più incontrare il ragazzo misterioso, io sono già innamorato di qualcun altro, e quella persona sei tu."  
  
Questa volta è lui a baciarmi, e rivivo di nuovo le stesse sensazioni di quella sera...   
  
Quando ci stacchiamo ci scambiamo un sorriso e io gli sussurro all'orecchio  
  
"Allora eri proprio tu... " e di nuovo sorrido.  
  
"Beh, se te l'avessi detto subito non sarebbe stato divertente no?"  
  
"Scemo!"  
  
E ci perdiamo in un altro interminabile bacio...  
  
Al termine lui mi chiede come ho fatto a scoprirlo, e io gli racconto che gli unici a conoscenza del ragazzo misterioso erano Gaara e il ragazzo stesso, e visto che Gaara non aveva fatto la spia non poteva essere altrimenti:  
  
Naruto era il ragazzo che tanto cercavo.  
  
Lui mi lancia uno strano sguardo... cosa avrà ora?  
  
"Mi dispiace deluderti ma è stato proprio Gaara a informarmi della tua ricerca, lui sapeva fin dall'inizio che quel ragazzo ero io, pensavo te l'avesse detto lui!"  
  
COSA?  
  
Quel , quel.... bastardo!  
  
Mi ha mentito non una, ma due volte!  
  
Lui lo sapeva e mi ha lasciato sulle spine tutto questo tempo, finchè non ci sono arrivato da solo...   
  
"Lo ammazzo!"  
  
Mi alzo con tutto l'intento di portare a termine il mio nuovo compito ma Naruto mi blocca...  
  
"Preferisci uccidere Gaara invece di occupare questo tempo con me facendo cose molto più interessanti?"  
  
Nella sua voce riesco a leggere malizia e eccitazione allo stesso tempo, credo che per questa volta quell' imbroglione l'avrà salva...per sua fortuna.  
  
***Owari***  
  
Vege: ^____^ Vi piace?  
  
Sasuke: -_- insomma... come al solito niente lemon, x caso sei allergica a questa parola?  
  
Vege: -_____________- sei molto spiritoso tesoro...  
  
Kakashi: ^_^ come mai io non appaio mai in questa ff?  
  
Vege: Kakashi caro , purtroppo non mi servivi, ma se vuoi posso consolarti in un altro modo @^//^@  
  
Sasuke: ... sempre la solita _ 


End file.
